Technical Field
Technology disclosed herein relates to a vehicle pop-up hood device.
Related Art
A vehicle pop-up hood device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-202871 is configured including a fixing member (second arm) fixed to a hood, a second hinge portion (hinge base) fixed to a vehicle body, and a swing member (first arm) that couples the second hinge portion and the fixing member together. The swing member is provided with a piston cylinder unit (actuator), and a piston of the piston cylinder unit is coupled to the fixing member. When the piston cylinder unit is actuated, the piston pushes up (lifts) the fixing member (second arm) to dispose the hood at a pushed up position (lifted position).
However, in this vehicle pop-up hood device, the swing member (first arm) and the fixing member (second arm) are disposed offset in the vehicle width direction with respect to the second hinge portion (hinge base). Accordingly, during actuation of the piston cylinder unit (actuator), actuation load from the piston cylinder unit (actuator) could cause flexural deformation of the swing member (first arm) in the vehicle width direction. In particular, if the offset amount is large, the flexural deformation of the swing member (first arm) becomes large, and there is a possibility of not being able to push up (lift) the hood as desired.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a vehicle pop-up hood device capable of lifting a hood as desired.